Friendship is Just the Beginning
by Anitoon3
Summary: Castiel meets Dean earlier in his life. They become friends then have some challenges along the way, but eventually become more to each other. Alternate Universe sort of.


**Hey everybody I'm Anitoon3 and this is my first Supernatural story! It's AU sort of because it doesn't follow most of the plot of Supernatural, only some things I think. It's slash featuring Dean and Castiel as a romantic couple (not until later though), so if you don't like this then don't read please. For those of you who do like them together, I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Supernatural or the characters! That belongs to Eric Kripke.**

**Enjoy please!**

* * *

On November 2nd, 1983 a tired yet still smiling Mary Winchester was sitting in a rocking chair around her youngest son's crib in his nursery. In her lap was the infant's brother, Dean Winchester. The four year old boy was looking at his mother with wide eyes while she was reading a fairytale book to him and his six month old brother, Sam Winchester. Dean paid special attention to the different tones of voice used and the different hand gestures to help him picture what was happening. Suddenly there was a mysterious man in the room, and then Dean saw Mary screaming and grabbing Sam, then his father John Winchester running in, going to his family that had backed into the corner.

The man looks at all of the Winchesters in the corner and smirks evilly before his eyes turn yellow. John screams, "Stay back!", and Dean feels he is about to pee his pants because this is a terrifying creature coming to kill them. Then there is another presence in the room that is dressed in a trench coat, black dress slacks, a white button shirt, black suit jacket, and crooked loose blue tie. The most beautiful blue eyes look over at Dean and then a deep gravelly voice shouts for the family's eyes to close. Suddenly after a very bright golden light accompanied by a loud yell from a very scared yellow eyed evil creature, there is only the being that saved them that is left in the room, who is now walking towards Dean. Dean breaks away from his mother's hold and walks forward.

When Dean asks who this person is he is surprised that it is not a person at all but an Angel of the Lord. Noticing the fact that the angel quickly killed the demon, Dean hadn't time to notice the thick black wings coming out from the angel's back. Now is a different story; Dean barely can keep his eyes off of the things, while also looking into the angel's very blue eyes, plus the tussled dark brown hair that's short and looks fluffy. The angel notices the staring and then a warmth feeling spreads inside his vessel's body as he introduces himself as Castiel.

The knowledge of being taught that when a person introduces themselves that it's polite and courteous to introduce yourself as well, is all tossed out the window when Dean blurts out the first thing that comes to mind- that Castiel's wings are pretty. Castiel feels his cheeks warm from a slight pink blush and says, "Thank you. You being able to see them makes you a very special human. From now on I will protect and watch over you." This makes Dean smile because Castiel is an actual angel watching out for him. Castiel's gaze sweeps over Mary and John and eases their worry "Do not despair John and Mary Winchester for I will not let anything harm Dean as long as I am around. Not if I can help it."

Then the angel turned back to Dean and spreads his wings ready to take off to Heaven, but not before he says "I shall see you soon." with a small smile. The boy looked at the now empty space, then up at his parents, before letting out a whoop and jumping around saying Castiel was cool. Mary and John looked at each other before letting out a simultaneous sigh of relief from seeing their children alive, as well as escaping the ordeal in general.

After a while the family decided to go to bed seeing as they were tired. The next few days happened just like normal, John going to work with his friends Bobby and Rufus at the automobile repair shop, Mary staying at home taking care of Dean and Sam, and Dean going to school. Mary and John are hunters once in a while in order to protect their family though most of the time they spend at home with their children. Today Mary was getting ready to pick Dean up from school. After she drove and got to the school Dean came running up and got in the car, sitting in the back with Sam. Then when they got home they were surprised and happy (in Dean and Sam's case) to see Castiel in their living room looking at the pictures hanging on the wall and set on furniture.

Castiel allowed a smile to grace his face when he saw Dean smiling at him. "Hello Dean. Do you happen to know what these are?", Castiel asked pointing to the pictures. Dean laughed saying those were pictures and explaining them to the angel. Mary smiled and sat on the couch, having put Sam in his bouncy chair. Dean and Castiel watch a _Looney Tunes_ marathon, which has Sam gurgling with happiness, and Mary smiling before getting up to fix a quick lunch and be back in time to watch TV as well. Fifteen minutes into the first episode they're watching and Castiel has already asked his fourth question. Mary thinks to herself that Castiel is a very curious angel, and Dean is answering them patiently without a hint of annoyance. Castiel suddenly spoke, "I understand. The bird represents God and the coyote is man.

When Mary was waiting for the pie to cool off she walked back into the living room and overheard Dean asking the angel a question of his own. "Hey Cas? Can I touch your wings?" At this Castiel blinked in shock. No one has ever asked to touch his wings besides a few of his brothers. Aside from this, he did not feel any apprehension but excitement as he leaned over and curled his right wing around Dean. Dean looked at the massive jet black wing all around him while stroking a few of the feathers. "Hey Cas? Can mom see them too?" The angel looked at him a while before answering that no she couldn't since they are like shadows to other people because their senses are too dull to perceive them, but were they touched they would have the same effect.

Mary came in with three sandwiches and applesauce from Sam. The angel looks at his sandwich then at Dean and says "I don't eat. Being a celestial being made up of endlessly strong amounts of grace, I have no need to eat to keep physical health of this body." Dean dropped his sandwich he had been scarfing to look at Cas. "But PB&J's good Cas! Please try it?" Cas made a disgruntled nervous noise, then took a small bite. He found that when the flavors mixed together, he did not enjoy it for he could taste all of the molecules in the substance. As Cas finished his bite, he looked upward and then to Dean and said "I must go now Dean. I will see you soon." Dean had a small frown and urgently grabbed the angel's sleeve while he said "Wait Cas! Will you come back for pie?" Castiel said that he would, which put a smile on the boy's face and made his eyes light up with relief. Then with a small smile of his own Castiel left and flew back to Heaven.


End file.
